1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vinyl siding for the exteriors of buildings. More particularly, it is concerned with a vinyl siding presenting random, continuous striations for simulating a natural wood-grain appearance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vinyl siding for building exteriors has gained increasing market acceptance due to its weatherability and economy. One impediment to such acceptance however, is the "artificial" appearance of such siding, particularly in darker hues. Accordingly, there is a need for a vinyl siding product which has a natural wood-like appearance, especially for darker siding. Heretofore no such product has been developed.
A number of inventions pertaining to vinyl siding and the like have been proposed. Patents illustrating these types of inventions include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,329,927, 3,621,539, 4,352,771, 4,400,919, 4,549,378, 4,843,793.